


Cooking for you

by tigragrece



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 6





	Cooking for you

Lee Chaeyeon was planning one surprise for her gf, she wanted to bake her one cake to celebrating their anniversary since they are together.

She has followed the recipe on Youtube and it's looked tasty.  
She couldn't wait to see the face of Miyawaki Sakura.

When she arrived they have kissed, they talked about their day.  
Then Miyawaki Sakura says "Oh it's smell so good, what it is ?"

Then Lee Chaeyon blushes and say "I have made one cake for us, for celebrate our birthday since we are together".

It's was one cake with peach and it's was so yummy.

Miyawaki Sakura said "You are the best gf, I love you, let me remind you how much I love you in our bed"

"Deal," say Lee Chaeyeon smiling


End file.
